the time of dragons
by timewizard223
Summary: natsu is dead died while fight acnalogia to save his friends. but while his friend mourn his death a new face comes to town asking to join the guil. then zerif attacks the magic counsel and a new battle begins. a tale of love betrayel and long lost friends. (rated M for swearing and there may be some lemons. MAYBE.(adventure romance and mystery)


**Hey this is my first fanfic so please don't bashing it I'm a little nervous witing it with so much going on so there might be long periods between chapters. anyways HERE I GO!**

Natsu was finally heading home from a mission with Happy, and Lucy. Wendy, erza, and gray had stayed at the guild to help out Mirajane. Suddenly the train  
their on stops. Natsu lurches forward. "UGH, natsu groans, why are we stopping. "I don't know i'll ask the conducter," lucy stands up and goes to the front of the train. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA STOPPING THE TRAIN, lucy yells. The conducter slowly raises his hand and point through the windshield of the train.

Lucy's jaw drops she yells and runs towards natsu.

I wonder whats keeping lucy? natsu says. all of the sudden lucy comes running in screaming, "we need to get of the train NOW! All of the sudden there is a roar and the train explodes.

Natsu pushes of some rubble having ate most of the fire the explosion created. and protected lucy and happy with his own body. OW that hurt, natsu looks at  
what looks like a car that hit the train. he than looks at the city from the wreckage of the train. The city is in flames with a huge dragon hovering above it with what looked like flyes flying around it. LUCY ARE YOU ALRIGHT, he yells over the roar of the dragon. Yeah thanks, lucy says We need to get to town fast. Happy can you carry us. AYE happy yells over another roar. He picks up lucy and natsu. AH my right arm is coming of, he whined. NOW is not the time to make fat joked, lucy scolded. Natsu had never seen a dragon that big since the fight with acnalogia. Wait isn't that acnalogia, he said thinking back to the time on tenrough island. I think so lucy said. they finally got into town. doging screaming bystanders the headed towards fairy tail. What the shit is going on Natsu said to mirajane who was in satan soul form. while the other mages attacked acnalogia. Like hell if I know acnalogia just showed up attaking everything, she yells over the noise.

Where are wendy erza and gray? natsu asks. Well im right here, gray says. Coming up behind mirajane, wendy erza gajeel and laxas are up there fighting acnalogia. Enough acnalogia suddenly roars.

I will not be bothered by flies where is natsu dragneel. he roars. the guild was shocked they had never heard acnalogia speak before and he was asking for natsu it suddenly went silent as everyone stopped fighting to look at natsu.

I'M RIGHT HERE YOU OVER GROWN GECKO, Natsu yells at him. HEH HIDING LIKE THE LOWLIFE FORM YOU ARE he yells. I'M NOT HIDING, natsu yells I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO CALL MY NAME I'VE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU BASTARD, he yells. then tell your friend to back of and come face me, he hisses.

Okay, Natsu says. wait, lucy says somthings of why did it come all this way for you. Natsu shrugs and starts walking towards acnalogia when he gets near it he slowly rises of the ground and floats in front of the monster face what do ya want he says. SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOPPED THE DRAGON ENVASION FROM ROUGE. yes natsu says. Well I am orderd here to kill you from my master. I figure you would want it to be a battle between us. So your friends don't get hurt am I right, acnalogia says. yes natsu says.

Ha! you must think were stupid if you think for a moment we wont help natsu fight you alone, erza yells flying next to natsu.

erza stop, this is a fight between me and him stand down, natsu says

But.. erza begins. No I will not allow you guys to get hurt on my account, natsu says.

but..

no

but..

ERZA I SAID NO, natsu yells.

fine, she says as she starts to fly down with wendy and laxas and gajeel.

OKAY LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE THE CITY, natsu yells

fine, Acnilogia hisses

they both fly outside the city and stop in an open field. fairy tail watches from the wall around the city. all of the sudden acnalogia starts to change into a human with dark blue hair and floats to the ground witht natsu. LETS GO! natsu yell and attacks **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** , his flaming fist connects to acnalogia face and it sent him flying about 50 feet. He slid to a stop heh , you actually landed a hit on my that's a first in my lifetime, he laughed as he spat out blood. But I didn't become the dragon king if I coundnt take a few hits. **WATER DRAGON HYDRO FIST.** he shot forward and nailed natsu righ in the gut. natsu stumbled and shot in to the sky shot into the sky, **FIRE DROGON HOLY THREE RINGED ROAR,** he yelled. three fire circles appered and as the roar passed through them it expanded and hit acnalogia.

heh and thought you were good for nothing, he said, but I got to be somewhere so.. he pointed his fist right at the city where natsu's friends were. He than looked at natsu and said, I assume you are familier with the dragon slayer forbiddan arts. natsu nodded well there is a truly gruesome one that anihilats anything I chose to. it called black dragon abyss. natsu looked horrified you wouldn't. he said anger boiling up. yes I would. all of the sudden acnalogia said dragon slayer forbidden art black dragon abyss. a black magic circle appered ove the city. NO! natsu shouted and flew right at the city he got to his friends and stopped at them. natsu what is that? lucy asked. he's going cast black dragon abyss. wendy gasped. NO! she shouted that would wipe out the city I know but I may be able to stop it natsu said. HOW gajeel asked. with dragon slayer last resort natsu said. but that will kill you. I know but I don't have another choice. and natsu flew towards the magic circle. DRAGON SLAYER LAST RESORT DRAGON GARDION! he shouted a dragon figure inveloped the town.

BOOOM

an explosion shook the ground and the suddenly got sucked into the dragons mouth and got shot back at acnalogia.

When the smoke cleared natsu came floating down from the sky landed then collapsed. his friends ran over to him. Lucy propped his head on her lap while wendy scaned him with her magic. Natsu's skin was gray and cracked. did I get him he gasped. Yeah nothing could have survived that. good natsu whisperd. wendy whats wrong with him. lucy asked. wendy looked at them they were staring at her expectinly. he's used up all his magic power.

Good then he'll be alright lucy said.

no

what do ya mean no

he used everything up even his lifeforce.

no

yes he will die in the next few minutes. there is nothing I can do, she said. every one looked horrified. hey don' look sad because of me! nastu gasped. I knew this would happen at least I died on the battle field goodbye friend and see ya.. in .., the next..life. and natsu died

 **So yeah natsu died. OR did he stay tuned next chapter. and please don't spam me if this was a bad chapter I needed to get it out of the way for the rest to the story. see ya**


End file.
